Numerous variations in tap connectors have been employed, as are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,272,630 and 3,132,914. Oftentimes, the lineman attempting to utilize the known connector must disassemble the connector to fit it to the lines. In as much as this task is usually performed while wearing insulated gloves, it is not uncommon for the bolts or fasteners of the connector to be dropped from the lineman's perch adjacent the transmission lines. Often as not the lineman chooses to start over with a connector having the proper number of fasteners and discards the connector from which the fastener was lost. Secondly, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,914, some prior art connectors do not ensure that the tap line will not become unfastened while the lineman is manipulating the clamp on the energized main line.